A multifaceted reflector (MR) light bulb is a format for halogen bulbs. Examples of MR bulbs include MR16 and MR11. Such light bulbs can also be made with light emitting diodes (“LEDs”). LED light sources, particularly LED light sources such as the MR16 form factor, can generate a lot of heat due to multiple LEDS arrayed in series upon a thermally conductive substrate. One way to help dissipate heat from such LED light sources is to include a heat sink surrounding the thermally conductive substrate, such as is taught in U.S. Ser. No. 13/025,860, filed Aug. 25, 2011, to Shum at al., the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. The present invention discloses a novel way of increasing the life of LED bulbs, such as an MR16, used in lighting fixtures used in a variety of applications.